Troobatit Empire
Not to be confused with the Republic of Oculus. The Troobatits are a peaceful trader empire whose wish is to expand their outlook across the universe. They usually expand their empire by colonizing uninhabited planets and buying them from other empires. They then terraform these worlds into their liking, and shape them to be like second homes to them. The Troobatits are part of the Melorsia Alliance, and live fairly close to the Oculian sector which is a major pathway between the root of the Uranian wing and the third Core Sector of Melorsia, which is where the Troobatits, Greeneaters and Redclaws live in, for example. Overview The Troobatits are an avian species that evolved from Trooba, a fairly common species throughout the galaxy, within planet Troobus. The connection between the two species is yet unclear, but research shows a clear lineage from trooban fossils into present day troobatits over millions of years of their evolution. The general body shape of a Troobatit consists of the head, the middle and the round abdomen at the back. The plumage at the sides of the head is considered to be like hair, and in the past it was used to impress possible soulmates. The round abdomen at the back seems to be the troobatit's fat reserve, and it is also the location of their reproductive organs. The troobatit species usually mates for life, and will stay loyal to their partners even during stormier times. A single Troobatit female will usually lay one egg per year, which will take six months to incubate into a hatchling if fertilized. The troobatit culture is very family-oriented, so children are valued and are expected to either take care of their parents or go out and seek their own path in life once grown up. This naturally means that the adventurous part of the Troobatit society will go out and explore the unknown galaxy, and seek jobs as either mercenaries or spaceship crew and captains. As a part of this they also value high-skilled captains for their efforts in advancing the Troobatit society, and the empire offers them merchandizing deals which they then distribute to their colonies and companies. The best sort of merchandizing captains would be the head captain Troobus, who gained his current name by being the mascot of the Troobatit Empire itself, as it began to expand their markets outside Melorsia Alliance after the Collision Protocol of Minen-4 was put to action in 105,343. History Forming of the Troobatit Empire In the middle stages of their civilization stage, the Troobatits were divided into two major blocks and a few neutral city states. One of these blocks was the nation Troobolis, a federation centered around free trade and transportation of goods. The other block was the nation Trubus, a religious alliance who valued traditional Trooban values. Troobolis and Trubus considered each other as a threat to their own existence, but neither of them were willing to declare war upon each other due to the instability and recessions that a global war would bring, not to mention cut-off of the trade they were having with each other. Both of these superpowers had also invented antimatter bombs, which, while not as toxic as nuclear arms, could still cause great destruction to their planet if used carelessly. So, to put an end to this centuries-long cold war, Troobolis led a decades-long information campaign which called for the similarities between the diverse range of Troobatits over the planet Troobus, and promoted an unified confederation which would get rid of the old powers in favour of a democratically elected congress and president, free of old prejudices which were only meaningless in the end. After long negotiations between them, the superpowers of Troobolis and Trubus decided to unify their governments in peaceful terms, and formed the Troobus Confederation, a planet-wide state which could now be considered an empire. As their first goal as an unified species, the Troobatits began funding a spaceship program which Troobolis was laying the groundwork of shortly before the unification, and built their first warpdrive which utilized concentrated antimatter particles to accelerate spaceships into warp speed. Early Steps Category:Empires Category:Melorsia Alliance